Masquerade Ball
by chokesob
Summary: Sydney sneaks Jill into a masquerade ball in order to cheer her up


I touched the cold stone beneath my fingers and held my breath. I felt rather than saw my accomplice tense behind me with excitement; I knew if I looked she would be grinning ear to ear.

"Sydney, is it clear?" Jill whispered, her voice a thin thread in the hallway.

I sighed and turned around. There was no one coming down the hallways, of that I was sure. What I wasn't sure of, however, was how I had let this young Moroi Royal talk me into crashing a Masquerade ball neither of us had been invited to. Jill had rushed into my room with the invitation clutched in her tiny pale fingers and excitement glowing from every pore of her body. At first I was reluctant, but seeing how happy Jill was in that moment compared to how gloomy her general attitude had been, how could I refuse her?

That was, until she brought in the dresses we were to be wearing to the ball.

Jill was waiting for my response as I looked down with unease to the voluminous monstrosity currently entrapping my body. It was modestly immodest; perfect for a ball which true purpose was to put your secrets out in the open while hiding them coyly behind a fan. The bodice was golden with crimson flowers woven into the front; the neckline was a little too low but Jill enthused accentuated me "_very well_". The skirt was long and flowing, trailing behind the heels of my feet. However, it was not a hindrance. I loved the way I felt as I walked much like the regal queens of the past in their lavish apparel; not that I would ever admit this to anyone but myself.

"No, no one's coming. Jill, are you sure we need to do this?" I asked for the hundredth time, "because I could take you out of the Court if you need to get away... I could ask my superiors..."

Even as I said the words I knew that it was a promise I could not keep. The Alchemists and Royals both would disagree whole heartedly to Jill leaving the Court's premises. It was far too dangerous with the rebels still trying to fulfill their plans on getting Lissa off the throne by way of Jill.

Jill shook her head adamantly, green eyes sparkling. "Sydney, don't be such a wuss. No one will recognize us with our masks on"-she pointed to the elaborate black venetian mask currently covering her face-"and besides, I _am _royalty, right? So technically, I was invited."

I wrung my hands and looked around the dimly lit stone hallway. There were fire torches lining the walls giving it an almost sinister feel as the fire flicked up and cast long shadows across the floors and ceilings. I thought about what my fellow Alchemists would say and knew immediately a true Alchemist would never be standing in the hallway right now. A true Alchemist would have scoffed at the idea when Jill had presented it earlier and told her to go back to her room. But I couldn't. I wanted Jill to be happy. I wanted to see her smiling and giggling again, even if that went against all of my Alchemic beliefs.

I dredged up a smile, touching her shoulder lightly with my hand. "Let's go, Jill. I'd be happy to escort you to the ball."

She grinned and grabbed my hand, laughing lightly as she dragged me determinedly to the ball's entrance. I took in her costume with grudging admiration as we walked. She had on a dark green dress that fitted her tall frame nicely and her hair was half-pinned on top of her head, the rest left to tumble down her back in loose curls. From the back, it startled me how much older she looked than her fifteen years.

Jill stopped suddenly and I almost collided with her, so lost in thought I was.

"Ah! What's going on?" I asked, looking around. The ball's entrance was around the next corner; I could hear the music and gaudy laughter from here.

"We're here. You need to put on your mask, Sydney," Jill motioned with her hand. She was almost shaking with her excitement and need for fun and laughter. I felt a pang in my chest for a second then pushed it away.

I pushed my hair out of my face, nodding to Jill that I understood, and pulled out my own venetian mask that Jill's friend had given me to wear for tonight. It covered the top half of my face and tied around the back with a silk gold ribbon. The front was covered in an intricate design of gold and red that criss-crossed and swirled together like a tangle of vines. I ran my finger over the design gently, marveling at the fine artwork, then put it up to my face and tied it on. Jill stared, her eyes wide.

"What-? Is it on upside down? Is it crooked? Jill!" I said, snapping my fingers in front of her face.

"No-nothing, it's just, you... Sydney, you look gorgeous," she breathed, still obviously awed. "Like something out of a fairy tale."

I barely held back at rolling my eyes. "You need to read more fairytales, Jill."

"No, Sydney, really. We should find a mirror, you need to see how good you-"

"Let's get you into the ball, shall we? I'm sure there are a few Moroi boys that you're dying to dance with?" I laughed too loudly, trying to get her focus off of me.

Jill stared at me for a second then shrugged and returned to smiling. "I'm more than ready, Sydney."

I have been walking around the ballroom for almost an hour and still haven't been able to get use to the staggering magnificence of the room. I mentioned to Jill earlier she needed to read more fairytales, but the ball in and of itself was a fairytale. The servants decorated the huge, domed room to look like something out of the Italian eighteenth century with candles and Roman statues situated in corners of the room. Potted plants were spread sporadically around the room while lights sparkled off of the never ending flowing champagne. Women with fans snapped them open and shut, hiding behind them and laughing or arching their necks, showing pale, perfect skin dewed with sweat. The men were elegantly dressed in black tuxedos with pristine white shirts. None of the Moroi's were hiding their fang's here. It was truly one of the most decadent and mischievous parties I have ever been to; I was scared out of my mind.

I took a quick inventory around the room for Jill and found her surrounded by the same gentlemen Moroi as before. I was taken by surprise by how insecure Jill had become when she'd walked through the doors into the ball but in the end her beauty had been hard to ignore. Looking at her now, I thought _to hell with my superiors_. _This was the right decision._

As if sensing me watching her, Jill looked over, gave me a grin and a quick wink. I held up my flute of champagne to show her I was, in fact, trying to enjoy myself. Her grin widened before her attention by the handsome Moroi.

I turned away, taking a sip of the champagne, feeling the buzz of alcohol through my veins. I never liked drinking before but something in the atmosphere whispered _shed your inhibitions, release your secrets, flirt with strangers_. I was never one to engage in such frivolous or dangerous activities but tonight, tonight, I wanted to partake. I wanted to reach out and touch it; to become one with this private world I had been invited into.

I felt fingertips breathe across my bare skin and familiar words whispered into my ear by a voice as soft as velvet, "_Una donna bella che porta un capannone bello, piccolo alchimista."_

I stiffened as my breath stuck in my throat on a grimace. I knew Italian but it was obvious this poor boy, whoever he was, did not. I turned my face to the side as his fingers still continued their light perusal of my skin. Despite being touched by Jill on numerous occasions, I was still surprised by how _warm _the Moroi felt.

"Your Italian is off."

"Is it?" he said. I could hear a smile in his voice. "What atrocities have I just said then?"

I bit the inside of my cheek. I didn't want to engage this Moroi boy in conversation or flirting. I was here for Jill and not for my own entertainment; yet I couldn't squelch the urge to correct him.

I turned around and my argument slowly died off the tip of my tongue. If _Michael's _Donatello had walked in right now, I don't think I would have blinked away from the stunning pair of green eyes currently capturing my face. His hair was a messy mop of brown that currently flopped over a roguish black mask that had been splattered chaotically with multiple paint colors. His face, _his face, _was caught somewhere between heaven and hell-high cheekbones and full, perfect lips. Those very same lips were now curled up into a smirk, waiting for my response. My blood thrummed through my veins as I pushed the dryness past my throat and tried on a more professional air.

"Mr. Ivashkov, you have just called me a shed," I said, dryly. I had recognized Adrian Ivashkov as soon as he turned me around. Rose's ex boyfriend was a renowned name and face in the Royal Court, even to a newcomer like me.

His eyebrows shot up. "Did I? My Rosetta Stone must be off. I better send it back. No wonder some of these girls gave me such weird looks."

I shook my head and stepped back, hoping to get away. "I'm sure you'll have better luck with one who doesn't know Italian. If you'll-"

Adrian quickly moved in front of me again, an easy smile on his face. "Oh no you don't. I was actually hoping to get a word in with you tonight. You're the Alchemist, right? Sydney Stage?"

"_Sage,_" I said, exasperated, but not moving.

"Right. I wanted to talk to you. But I don't think just talking's going to suffice. You're a gorgeous little creature, aren't you?"

His eyes were alight with laughter or glee, I wasn't sure, but he was slowly draining my last nerve.

"Listen, Mr. Ivashkov-"

"Mr. Ivashkov? Is that what we'll be calling each other all night?" I watched as Adrian grabbed two champagne flutes off a waiter's tray and hand one to me.

I raised my eyebrow. "All night?"

"Unless you'd rather go back to babysitting."

I turned my head sharply at his remark and he grinned slyly. "It's not hard to figure out why you're here, Stage-"

"_Sage!"_

"Sage, right. Got it. Anyway, it's not hard to figure out why you're here. Jill is here. You're here at Court to protect her. Two plus two equals..." He chugged the rest of his champagne.

I stared down into my untouched glass. What was I doing standing here listening to this Moroi? I should get back to watching Jill. She was my mission; she was my only priority. But the more I stood near Adrian, the longer I listened, the more I wanted to...

"Have you danced yet?"

"Wha-what?" I asked, scattered by my thoughts.

Adrian was standing close again. We'd stood apart during our conversation about Jill and I felt comfortable with that distance. Safe. Now, however, he was inches away, his space invading mine. I didn't know how to react or think; I was just beginning to feel comfortable around Jill but Adrian Ivashkov was a whole other story. I felt the air around me begin to close and squeeze my head until everything was tight-too tight. My breathing, I knew, would start to come out in short gasps if I didn't get fresh air soon. Adrian smiled down at me, slightly puzzled, showing perfectly straight white teeth without fangs. I felt my throat clog with a choked gasp of air.

"I said, have you danced yet?"

"Oh, uhm..." I glanced around anxiously, looking for an excuse to get out of the invitation that was sure to follow. "I... I'm not a good dancer."

I was lying, of course. I was actually a very good dancer, and I loved it. But I wasn't about to let myself into the arms of one of the most notorious Moroi Royals known to Court.

Adrian smiled. "You're lying, _piccolo alchimista._"

I narrowed my eyes. "Or I just don't want to dance with you."

Adrian's smile got even more crooked, if that was possible. "I'd believe you, if you weren't such a terrible liar, Stage."

I gritted my teeth. "It's _Sage._"

Adrian stuck his hand out. "I really don't care. Shall we?"

I knew then, in that moment, the true Alchemist in me would have said no. I should have been disgusted that a Moroi was asking me to dance. That I should have been fearful of his advances. But the most I felt was a slight annoyance and an abundance of curiosity for this attractive Moroi.

A new song began to shape around us causing the air to change. The dancers separated and took on new partners then converged again. I looked at the intricate yet simple dance the dancers began to step into and looked back to Adrian only slightly disappointed.

"I don't know this one. Sorry."

"Just follow my lead," he said, grabbing my hand. I ripped it out of his automatically.

"I... I told you I don't want to dance with you," I whispered, embarrassed at my sudden display.

Adrian's voice softened as he stepped closer. I glanced away and gulped against my suddenly dry throat. Had he smelled this good the entire time?

"I won't bite. I'm probably the most harmless vampire at this party. Just... dance with me?" His voice was deadly earnest. His eyes behind his mask were unwavering from my face and I felt a traitorous blush fill my cheeks. I wrung my hands, worrying the skin of my thumb with my index finger; a bad habit I had successfully ceased but Adrian now brought back to the surface. I looked around the room at the dancers, smiling and laughing gaily in their partners arms, and felt a longing that surprised me. I wanted to be one of those girls. I wanted to be twirled around a dance floor effortlessly, with a smile on my face, strong arms around me...

"Alright, Mr. Ivashkov," I relented. "I suppose one dance wouldn't hurt."

He grinned winningly down to me, as if I had just given him a great treat he hadn't expected. "Let's get to it, Stage."

My bubble faded a little as I let him lead me to the dance floor without touching me.

"It's _Sage,_" I grumbled. How incredibly bad at names was this Royal? Or was it just mine he forgot? Was I just that _forgettable?_

"Hmm?" Adrian dipped his head towards mine but I ignored him. We were in the middle of the dance floor now. Adrian spun around to face me with his long waist coat following his motion. He dipped at the waist and bowed low in front of me. A few dancers around us gave him rueful looks and shook their heads then continued on dancing. He looked up at me through his lashes with eyes sparkling with devilish intent. I now realized agreeing to dance with Adrian Ivashkov was not going to be an easy venture.

"Adrian!" I hissed. "You're making a spectacle of us. Stand up so we can dance."

"Oh, you want to dance now, do you, Stage?"

If it was the last thing I did, I would poison him just for neglecting my name.

"Adrian..." I groaned. "I don't want to draw attention to myself."

"Well then, Adrian Ivashkov was never one to leave a lady in waiting."

I rolled my eyes slightly, then hesitantly walked into his outstretched arms. I ignored the shiver that racked my body once his hands made contact with my skin, the breath that wouldn't come fast enough, or the smell of his skin(he smelled so, _so_ good); I ignored it all. I was an Alchemist. To acknowledge any of these details would put me into... I shuddered.

Adrian began to lead me around the dance floor twisting and turning through the dancers like an expert himself. I was surprised by how well he handled himself and how easily he moved. He'd seemed unsteady earlier after his glass of champagne but now, out here, he was in his element; laughing, grinning, twirling. I tried to keep a straight face but Adrian was not one someone could be serious around, at all. After awhile I was grinning with my eyes closed letting Adrian trail me around, letting him set the course and deciding on our destination. My feet felt light as my worries floated away...

"What are you thinking about, _piccolo alchimista_?" Adrian's voice broke my reverie.

"I missed dancing," I admitted, as he steered me around a couple. "I don't get to do it very often, but when I do I always realize how much I miss it."

"You're very good. Did you take lessons?"

"No," I whispered, shaking my head. "There was never any time between our education and Alchemy training."

"That's too bad," Adrian smiled down to me. "You should always be able to keep up with the things you love."

I stared at him for a moment then looked away.

"What about you?" I asked, unable to help myself. "What do you love?"

I felt the weight of his gaze on me like a rock. I bit the inside of my cheek and returned it squarely. If he wanted to pepper me with questions, well, two could play at this game. Adrian only grinned in return, his charismatic aura settling on him like a second skin.

"You mean besides this dress?" he whispered, his fingers trailing lightly along my collarbone to the edge of my shoulder. I moved away slightly.

"_Don't_," I whispered harshly. I didn't like this Adrian; the Adrian that I had begun dancing with was gone. He was now replaced with someone else, someone behind a mask of charm and wit.

"Syd-" Adrian reached for me.

But Jill stepped into my view then, looking between us, effectively cutting off our conversation. Her face showed confusion with a little annoyance.

"Sydney? You okay?" Jill smiled slightly, but her eyes looked worried behind her mask. "He's not bothering you, is he?"

I shook my head-both to clear it and assure her that I was fine. I didn't trust my voice to be clear yet. Jill quickly touched the hand I had clenched by my side, then turned her back to me and pulled Adrian aside with a quick, "We need to talk." He looked surprised but not altogether unwilling to let Jill lead him away. He gave me a wink that I ignored as I walked in the opposite direction just as quickly.

Suddenly, the stunning ballroom wasn't so fabulous to me anymore. The music didn't seem as enchanting, the women's laughter just grated on my nerves, and the men's flirtations were just obscene now. Everywhere I looked, fangs were flashing and Moroi were openly exposing their true nature. I was scared, alone, frightened. I had to stay with these creatures; I wanted to leave.

Finally, I reached the doors to the veranda, letting the cool night air hit me in the face like a slap. I let out a deep, shaking breath; my bodice constricted most of my breathing but I forced it out. I walked to the edge and grasped the stone of the balcony wall. I realized my mask was still on and reached behind my head to hastily untie the knot. I didn't want to be apart of the charade anymore. I needed to stop pretending that I was something I wasn't. I was an Alchemist. I was not part of this world and I didn't want to be. Adrian reminded me that these _Moroi, _these _creatures_, were tainted, they wore masks every day and they would fool you just to get what they wanted out of you. I shuddered and pulled my fingers through my hair as I thought about how Adrian's arms felt around me, how safe I felt for just a mo-

"Sydney."

I stiffened. _Not him, anyone but him._

"Jill... She told me. About your..." Adrian cleared his throat. He sounded nervous. "..aversion to our kind. Why didn't you tell me?"

His voice was gentle. So, so gentle. I dug my fingers into the stone. I didn't want to be treated with pity. Poor little Alchemist girl sent here to protect the big, bad vampires she was secretly frightened of. I clenched my jaw shut tight against the torrent of words that threatened to flood across my tongue. What could I tell him? That I was terrified of the Moroi? That I had been brought up to believe that they were disgusting, awful beings that the Alchemists only barely tolerated? That I was starting to learn, to _believe_, through Jill that maybe I was wrong? Maybe there was more to the vampires than I had been taught? I was scared to realize I wanted to share all of this with him. This silly party boy with his sly glances and quick wit who had a deeper, more intriguing layer. It was forbidden among the Alchemists to get closer than a casual remark and now, here I was, trying as hard I could to will my mouth shut against spilling my words across this empty silence between us. To bridge the gap I had created.

I didn't notice Adrian had stepped up beside me until I noticed his slim hands on the wall a few feet away from my own.

"I saw you when you walked in, you know," he said to me, his fingers playing on the dark wall.

"What?" I said, taken off guard. Where had his come from?

"Sure, you swept in with Jill like two wonderful contrasts of each other. Dark and light. I was delighted to find I was your first suitor of the evening. Little did I know."

"Know what?" I whispered, already knowing the answer.

"It's forbidden, isn't it?" he leaned on his hands now, one knee bent, one leg stretched out behind him. His neck was stretched towards the sky as if trying to find the answer to his question in the stars. "Alchemists fraternizing with vampires, I mean."

I nodded. There was no use hiding the truth; it was common sense. I was surprised Adrian hadn't known before Jill pulled him aside. I thought of the looks the dancers gave him realizing now that that was just him. Adrian felt a need to make a grand entrance, he wanted to be outrageous and lower everyone's expectations of him. He just made the wrong choice in dance partners tonight.

"It's true," I said, still looking down. "I shouldn't have brought Jill here tonight. It's not part of my job description in protecting her. In fact, it's probably the opposite of protecting her, but..."

"The infamous 'but.'" I could hear a smile in his voice. I smiled a tiny smile of my own.

"How could I deny her a tiny bit of happiness when she'd been so unhappy over the last few weeks, you know?" I sighed, looking up and over to Adrian. I was startled to find he was no longer smiling but just staring. Staring, staring, staring.

"Adri-?" I began to ask before he interrupt me.

"You. Your face. You're never allowed to wear a mask again," he breathed. I wasn't sure how to take this Adrian; this startled, shocked, awed, completely lost-for-words Adrian. His hand twitched but he pushed it behind his back a if he had to physically restrain himself. But from what?

I laughed nervously. "Did you have too much champagne or something?"

"No. Definitely not. I'd know if this was from booze goggles. This is all you, _piccolo alchimista_. And I won't be forgetting it anytime soon." His green eyes got darker as he spoke trapping me where I stood. I couldn't move even if I wanted to; I didn't want to. _Why didn't I want to?_

"_Booze goggles?_" I laughed again, loudly this time. My heart was beating fast, too fast, too fast. Adrian walked closer and my laughter died as soon as it had started.

_Get away Get away Get away Get away_

_Come closer Come closer Come closer_

My thoughts were at war with my body that was at war with my heart. I smelled his cologne only this time it mingled with sweat and champagne. I didn't want him so close; I wanted him closer. I was terrified; I felt safer than I had in my entire life.

I put a hand up against his chest.

"Stop," I whispered. My voice was as thin as my resolve. "I don't want this. To hear this."

Adrian lightly touched his fingers against where my own rested against his jacket. I wanted to scream, I wanted to run, but mostly I wanted to stay here, trapped in this moment, staring at our hands touching with my heart pounding in my ears.

"I have to go find Jill," I murmured.

"Then go find her, _piccolo alchimista,_" he moved closer still. "I dare you."

His hand moved against mine, pressing and reaffirming its placement on his chest. His skin was warm and firm against mine. I tried to ignore the feelings beginning to blossom from the pit of my stomach and burst from my heart. I shook my head to clear the haziness his smell and proximity produced.

"I need to go," I said, clearly this time. His eyes tensed with anxiety that vanished as quickly as it had appeared. I hesitated as he released my hand then let my arm drop to my side. He sighed, digging into his pockets for a moment before pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"You _smoke_?" I blurted out, astonished.

He stopped, mid-light. His hands were cupped around the lighter and cigarette, the shadows from the flame causing his face to look more sinister than he actually was. He grinned.

"Want a drag?"

"Absolutely not."

"C'mon, _piccolo alchimista. _You only live once. Why not try living on the wild side?"

I threw up my hands. "I'm going inside."

"Yup."

As I reached the doors I turned and glanced back to Adrian standing against the night sky. They had posted candles candles around the veranda but they were now just a dull flicker casting only a little light. Adrian had his back to me with his arms crossed and legs planted wide. He took a drag from his cigarette and threw his head back to blow the gray smoke into the night. Adrian was an enigma I was intrigued by and that scared me more than most. I'd never met anyone like him before. He could make me laugh then light my temper the next second. I wasn't sure how to handle him. For a second I was disappointed I probably wouldn't see him after tonight, then shoved all of my feelings aside. Jill was priority now. It was time to find her.

I hurried through the doors leading away from Adrian back into the crowd of my worst and terrible fears.

I found Jill safe and sound with the same Moroi (who's name I learned was Brent). She assured me she would be fine if I went to sit at the bar and waited until she was ready to leave. I had my fun with Adrian for the evening; now it was time to get back to my duties of protecting Jill. I made my way across the floor, staring at the new elaborate dance, when I felt a shoulder bump me and wet liquid splash across my front.

"I'm-" I started to apologize, champagne dripping down my bodice. _Jill wasn't going to be happy_, I groaned inwardly.

"Oh for christ's sake. Of all the things," a voice growled. "Let me get you a napkin."

A strong hand led me to the bar while I kept my head down in embarrassment. I resisted the urge to tug my elbow out of the boy's arm, my whole being screaming at the thought of a Moroi touching my bare skin. He was just being nice and escorting me to get a napkin. _Calm down, Sydney. You crashed this party, remember?_

"Sit," he pointed to the stool. I complied.

"Listen, it's just champagne, you don't have to, really. I'd actually pref-"

"You're the Alchemist they brought in, right? Sydney Sage?" he asked, turning towards me with the napkins.

I nodded, taking the napkins and examining his hands. They didn't seem evil or harmful-but what did I know?

I finally looked up and gasped. It was Christian Ozera, Vasilisa Dragomir's boyfriend. He was looking down at me the a mixture of amusement, annoyance, and relief. The relief part confused me, but I didn't think too much on it. I was too scared to do anything more than think about how to extricate myself from the situation I was currently in.

I also realized he was waiting for me to answer his question.

"Yes... Yes. I am," I said, nodding. I cleaned off my chin and set the used napkins on the bar. "And you're Christian Ozera."

"So they tell me."

"I..."

"I didn't realize you'd been invited to this ball," he said, smiling slightly.

I stiffened. "I thought it would be a good distraction to bring Jill here tonight. Since she's been so down about the rebels and her other _familial _problems_._"

I don't know what I was doing. Some creature that wasn't Sydney had obviously taken over my body because this was not me. I did not give out subtle insults in order to protect Moroi. But the idea of Jill's reputation being questioned brought up a protective anger in me that wouldn't be quieted.

Christian's eyebrows rose. "I agree. I wanted her to come. I actually sent over the invitation to her room. I thought you knew that."

I huffed out a breath, surprise replacing my anger. "Really?"

"Totally. She's been so down. You'd have to be blind not to notice it, you know? Lissa agreed as well."

I blinked. "Then why'd she pretend we needed to sneak in, I wonder?"

Christian shrugged, leaning against the bar. "Who knows with Jill? She probably needed some excitement and this was it. She's a sweet kid, but she's got a bit of a wild streak. I think we're all going to be surprised by what Jill is capable of."

I smiled as I scanned the room to find Jill laughing and dancing with Brent. Maybe Christian was right; Jill was going to be something special, even if she was just a young girl dancing trying to find a little joy in dancing tonight.

"I saw you got stuck dancing with Ivashkov," Christian smirked.

I stiffened, but the look on his face was one of gentle amusement. He wasn't pitying me or poking fun at me. I sighed.

"Yes, he's a character," I mumbled.

Christian laughed. "That's one way to put it. Pain-in-everyone's-ass is another good way."

I smiled. "He's not _that _bad. Once you get past the sarcasm and ego..."

Christian raised his eyebrow. "One dance and you know the guy inside and out, huh?"

I shrugged. "I've learned to read people doing what I do."

Christian opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. "It must be tough. Being sent to a place stock full of vampires all by yourself."

My eyes widened. "I... Yes, it gets overwhelming sometimes. I've gotten used to it, though. Jill is in capable hands."

"That's not what I meant. I know about Alchemists and how they teach you guys from a young age that we're awful creatures. It can't be easy being around things you've been taught are basically evil your whole life."

My throat felt tight. I never thought a Moroi would so completely understand what I was but Christian Ozera did. "Yes, I suppose it is. The first week was the hardest. I placed everyone as a threat for Jill and myself... It was difficult but I'm managing."

Christian reached out but pulled his hand back. He nodded instead. I was grateful. I was tired of Moroi touching me tonight. Christian was a calming presence, someone I felt like I could begin to trust if I let myself. He was a good person who listened and tried to do well by others. I liked and respected him immensely. Where as my feelings for the Moroi Adrian Ivashkov were confusing and jumbled like a puzzle you've just dumped on the floor, the pieces laying scattered.

"Miss?" A waiter appeared at my right side brandishing a folded note out to me.

"For me?" I asked, confused. "Who is it from?"

The waiter just held out the tray without answering. I looked to Christian who shrugged in response. Very helpful, this one. I quickly picked up the letter thinking it must be Jill telling me she left to go back to the room. But no, the scrawl was a very different one. A very masculine, very elegant scrawl spread across the page. My lips twitched as I began to read the note.

_Piccolo alchimista,_

_I look forward to seeing more of you over the next few weeks. And I really did know your real name. You're just a marvel to behold when you're angry._

_Your humble servant,_

_Adrian Ivashkov_

"What is it?" Christian leaned over to read the note. I quickly folded it back up to hide in the recesses of my dress. Adrian Ivashkov was going to be a handful these next coming weeks. I wasn't sure whether my heart was pounding out of agitation or excitement.

"It's nothing," I said, smiling slightly. "Absolutely nothing."


End file.
